Fredrick Clegane
' Fredrick "Snow" Clegane' is the son of unknown parents of whome he has no idea whether they are dead or alive as he was taken into the Forks orphanage at an early age with no sign of parents of anything elce. Fredrick Snow married Maria Clegane of whome made him a member of House Clegane. With Maria Clegane he has fathered two children in the form of Brandon, and Frederick Clegane of whome his son Brandon leads a small garrison of troops who patrol the region north of Lole, while his son Frederick has grown closer to the main sphere of influence within House Clegane and this made him the only one of his family to take part in the Invasion of Westbridge. Fredrick Snow would meet his wife Maria Clegane during his nineteenth birthday, and during this time she was only sixteen and volunteering at the local Lole Orphanage. Maria would come to know him as an administrator because he was ashamed to tell her that he was in fact still an orphan because he couldn't manage to get himself out of the orphanage and into a real life. Eventually he came clean, and they would begin to involved themselves in a relationship of which was very unpopular with her brother Rupert. Rupert would eventually come around after Fredrick Snow proved himself by becoming an able member of the House's Honor Gaurd, and following this he finally relented and allowed the two to marry in a private ceremony. Fredrick Clegane would be disresepcted when he was not invited to the Invasion of Westbridge nor was his son Brandan Clegane allowed to come, and this led to Fredrick Clegane hiring an assassin of whom would poison Rupert Clegane of which the poison eventually killed him leading to the rise of Hedrik Clegane III. Fredrick Clegane would join the army of Marcel Lovie in his attempt to gain more influence in the kingdom and he would take his son Brandan Clegane with him alongside some five hundred Clegane soldiers. Fighting during the Second Arnor War his son would be captured in the Battle of Fornost, while he escaped with Marcel southward and was eventually stuck inside Frostmore with Marcel where he would be killed by Valerians forces as he attempted to defend the western gate. History Early History ' ' Fredrick Snow would meet his wife Maria Clegane during his nineteenth birthday, and during this time she was only sixteen and volunteering at the local Lole Orphanage. Maria would come to know him as an administrator because he was ashamed to tell her that he was in fact still an orphan because he couldn't manage to get himself out of the orphanage and into a real life. Eventually he came clean, and they would begin to involved themselves in a relationship of which was very unpopular with her brother Rupert. Rupert would eventually come around after Fredrick Snow proved himself by becoming an able member of the House's Honor Gaurd, and following this he finally relented and allowed the two to marry in a private ceremony. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Brandan, and Fredrick Clegane would be left behind in Lole to take charge of the town while they went to Westbridge to take part in the invasion. This could have been a point of disapointment for the two but they thrived in charge, and they were more disapointed when the rest of the house returned then they were to not be going to the invasion. Lyonhall Hold : Sometimes you have to strike out on your own. You have to reach into the sky and say this is what I want, and Im willing to do just about anything to get it. Do that and then if you still fail know that atleast you tried. : Fredrick Clegane With the boiling of a conflict in Westros it was Fredrick Clegane that was able to convinse his step brother into allowing him and his family to go to the Divine Lands and found a small castle. Leaving for the Divine Lands Fredrick would be in Grandlen meeting with the nobles when the forces of Bolten would attack Jeutenburg. Leaving for his castle in Lyonhall Hold he would be commanded to watch the forces of Bolten as they moved, and his work in scouting them was further help for the main force in Koenisburg. Family Members Relationships Category:House Clegane Category:People Category:Human Category:Italian Category:Bastard Category:Dead